


Breaking The Distance

by TuXe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family, Wicked Beauty, WickedBeauty, f/f - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuXe/pseuds/TuXe
Summary: Zelena Mills and Belle French became friends on the internet, and now, after more than a year, they will finally meet in person. They have already fallen in love with one another, and are thinking of taking their relationship to the next level. [Wicked Beauty & Swan Queen]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make Regina older than Zelena in this fic just because I also want baby Henry to appear here. Anyways, I dunno how often I'll update this fic, but I'll try to put up a new chapter each week.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Belle, are you ready to go sweetheart?" Moe French called out to his daughter who seemed to take an eternity in order to get ready. "It's almost time to go!"

"I'm coming dad!" Belle French responded as she finished putting her brown hair into a ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was very excited for today, more excited for anything in her entire life.

Today she would be flying out of Australia to New York City. She would travel without her parents, which honestly made her slightly scared, but she was a big girl now and owned her own apartment, though she had stayed over with her parents the night before so they could drive her to the airport. The part that she was the most gleeful about was when she would meet her internet friend, well more like girlfriend, in real life. They had made plans to meet months ago, but both had been very busy then. Now, though, Belle was traveling to meet Zelena Mills, the woman she had never met, yet fallen in love with.

They first met on an online anonymous group chat, and instantly took a liking to each other. After talking to each other for a few days, they moved over to KIK where they were able to talk more freely. They got to know more facts about one another, and slowly became friends. Both women talked to one another non-stop from the morning to the night, not caring about their time difference of 14 hours. Shortly after they already knew most things about one another, and it became more comfortable to talk, they exchanged phone numbers. They would then call each other when they could. Slowly, their relationship blossomed into something different, something more intimate. After Belle told Zelena, whom she had been talking to for more than a year, that she felt as if she was in love with her, Zelena was dumbfounded. It was a shock for her, mostly because she never thought Belle would reciprocate her own feelings.

Belle smirked as she remembered all those memories just like it was yesterday. She remembered when Zelena first said "I love you," during one of their daily facetime calls. The brunette had smiled widely, a smile that Zelena had told her many times she loved, and responded with "I love you too." It was a very sweet moment indeed. Just as she was thinking about one of their funnier moments, Jessie J's voice sounded singing "Flashlight." That was Zelena's ringtone, because she was in fact Belle's flashlight.

The petite woman went to grab her phone, and grinned happily as the caller ID was "My Green Bean" with a green heart emoji after it, and the picture that was shown was a selfie Zelena had sent her where the redhead was holding a paper in the shape of a heart that had "I love you," written on it. Belle hit the answer button, and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello, my beauty." A voice with a beautiful british accent greeted Belle. "How are you?"

"I'm better now that you called." Belle knew her response was cheesy and cliche, but she couldn't care less. All she could think about was how she would soon get to hold her girlfriend in her own arms. "It's 1:34 pm, and my plane starts boarding at 3:30, if you wanted to know. Oh by the way, what time is it over there?" This was their 'thing.' Since they didn't live on the same parts of the world, every time they talked they told each other the time it was at the moment, not really knowing why they did it.

"It's 10 pm here, I was just about to go to sleep so I can pick you up in time." Just as Zelena said this, she let out a tired yawn. "I promise I'll be there to pick you up."

"Z, it's gonna take almost a day for me to get there. I'll probably be there when it's 6 pm for you tomorrow, or maybe even 7 or 8." Belle spoke in her appealing australian accent as she made sure everything of her luggage was in place. She was taking two suitcases, one small and one big, and a backpack.

"Can't you teleport here or something? I can't be waiting almost a day for you." Zelena sounded sleepy as she said this. She trailed off slightly, and must've realized she was falling asleep because the sound she had just made was very similar to the one you would make when trying to wake yourself up.

"Go to sleep, Z. You need to rest." The brunette told her girlfriend as she grabbed her backpack and suitcases.

"M'kay." Was the response she got from the tired woman. "Have a safe flight Belle."

"And you, have a nice sleep." Belle walked down the stairs of her parent's house and opened the front door, seeing that they had already made their way into their car. "I love you, Z."

"I love you too." Zelena responded, and then the line went dead.

Belle sighed and put her phone inside the pocket of her blue jeans. She turned around and closed the door of the house, making sure it was properly locked before turning back around and walking away. The woman opened the trunk of the car and set her suitcases inside, then closed it and got into the backseat.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Moe asked his daughter with a teasing smile.

"Yep. She called and told me she'd pick me up in time." Belle answered her father as the car started moving, and she stared out the window. She would most definitely miss this place, but only for the 2 weeks she would spend away from it. "And she is going to sleep now in order to be well rested."

"At what time do you land?" This time Belle's mother, Colette, spoke. She looked at her daughter, who was the vivid image of herself, and smiled at her.

"Around 6 pm. It all depends on how much time it takes to board and everything." The 20 year old woman explained as she looked down at her phone, seeing that she got a text from Zelena. She chuckled as she saw what it said.

_You remind me of a bestseller list, and I'm like a book. I could be on you for weeks. ( ͡°Ɛ ͡°)_

Only Zelena Mills would use her love for books in order to create a pick-up line or sometimes a pun for her, but two could play that game.

"She really makes you happy, doesn't she?" Colette pointed out as she heard that sound of joy come from her daughter.

_You are just my cup of tea (˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)_

Belle texted back, knowing that her girlfriend loved tea, and would probably marry it over her if it was an actual person.

"Yep, she does."

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Zelena, dear, you have actually graced us with your presence this morning." Cora Mills greeted her daughter as she walked through the doors of the family mansion.

"You actually woke up early for once?" Regina, Zelena's older sister, commented as she held a sleeping Henry, named after their father, in her arms. Regina was 28 years old, and was already married with a child. Her wife, Emma Swan, was a very different person compared to Regina, and sometimes Zelena wondered what the hell she had seen in her sister.

"Yes, I have to finish getting some gifts for Belle." Zelena dropped her purse on the marble kitchen counter and went to the fridge in search for food. "I've already gotten her a few things but I don't know what else to get her."

"How about some nice jewelry?" Cora proposed as she took a bite from her warm waffles which sat right in front of her covered with maple syrup. "Or maybe a nice dress?"

"Done and done." The redhead nonchalantly responded while pouring cereal into a bowl, and after the milk. She took a spoon from the cabinet and made her way to the table where her sister, her mother, her nephew, and her sister-in-law all sat. "I even got her some books I know she likes."

"What are you, Santa Claus? Jesus sis, are you gonna get her the whole North Pole factory too?" The younger brunette scoffed and shook her head, she handed a sleeping Henry to her wife, who had just finished devouring two plates filled with food. It was a miracle how Emma Swan was still as skinny as she was. "That seems like a lot for your first meeting."

"Does it?" Zelena asked as her eyes widened. Maybe she had overdone it, she should've toned it down a bit more.

Just as Cora was about to give her own opinion, Emma spoke. "Well I think it's nice. Just don't give her the gifts all at one time and you'll be fine."

"Whose side are you on, Swan?" Regina gave her wife a fake smile and stared daggers at her, an action that had been passed down through generations of the Mills family.

"First of all, it's Swan-Mills, Gina." Emma corrected the woman. "Second of all, I think that what Zel is doing is out of love. I mean looks at her, she is in love with this Belle." The blonde pointed at the tallest person in the room, who looked up from her bowl, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Huh?" A bewildered Zelena wondered as she took another spoonful of cereal.

"Emma says that you are in love with Belle, sweetheart." Cora told her younger daughter as she took a sip of her water. "Is it true?"

"Well, yeah. She just the sweetest person in the world. I mean, she listens to me every time, and helps me get through stuff. Belle is so wicked." Zelena explained, her face lighting up as she talked about the woman she would finally see in a matter of hours. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Me neither." The older brunette clapped her hands together and acted very excited. "When do you plan on bringing her over?"

"Are you kidding? I'm just meeting her in person for the first time. We'll only be together for two weeks, and I don't want her to die of embarrassment at your hands. She will not meet you, mother." The blue eyed woman stated as she took her now empty bowl to the sink, and washed it along with the spoon.

"Am I really that bad?" Cora inquired after scoffing.

In just a second, the three women in the room started laughing. The laughed at the fact that Cora didn't know what she was capable of. When Emma had first met her, Cora bombarded her with questions about her intimate life with Regina. That same night, Regina had told them that Emma just stayed in bed, her face emotionless, and she only said, "I will never meet her again," referring to her lover's mother.

"Oh no, you are worse." Regina claimed as she kept laughing. She loved her mother, and even thought that her antics were amusing, but sometimes she could be very clueless.

"I should go now, I still have to tidy my apartment and make sure there is food that Belle likes." Zelena said as she paced across the kitchen and grabbed her purse. She then gave her mother, her sister, and her nephew a kiss, saving a hug for Emma. "See you guys soon."

"Bye!" Both Emma and Regina uttered in unison.

Cora Mills then shouted to her daughter, "Good luck with your girl!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long as how I wished for it to be, but I was in a rush to put it up. I will not be updating this story in about a week for personal reasons, but as soon and I am back, I will try to post about two chapters a week.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was finally time to see her. After these long months of not being able to see her, touch her, feel her, Zelena was finally meeting the love of her life. She had waiting for this moment ever since they first talked to one another. She couldn’t explain it, but it felt as if they were connected from the start. Maybe there was a chance they were soulmates or something like that. The Zelena from before would’ve simply laughed at such an idea, but after talking to Belle, probably the sweetest human being on Earth, for so long, she really changed for the better. 

 

Now, Zelena had finished parking her car outside the airport. It was 6:23 pm, and Belle had texted her that she was about to land. Honestly, Zelena didn’t know how to feel. She mostly felt excited and happy to finally see Belle in person. But a small part of her thought that Belle wouldn’t like her when they met.  _ Maybe she will realize she is not in love with me.  _

 

The redhead shook her head as she got out of the car, trying to make herself forget those thoughts.  _ She loves me, and I love her too.  _ She would tell herself, and it was the truth. Just as was about to walk away, she remember the poster she had made Belle. Zelena went to the backseat and took the poster, smiling as she saw what she had written. 

 

The blue eyed woman locked her car and walked towards the doors of the airport. Just as she walked through the doors of the building, her phone started vibrating inside her pocket. Zelena took the phone and hit the answer button without looking at the caller’s ID.

 

“Hello?” She asked as she walked through the airport, looking around in search for Belle’s gate. 

 

“Hey Z.” The beautiful voice of Belle sounded through the phone, feeling like music to Zelena’s ears. “I landed just a few minutes ago, and I have no idea where to go now.”

 

“Belle!” Zelena exclaimed as Belle finished talking. She was just so excited to finally see her girlfriend that she couldn’t help herself. “Um, okay. Where are you exactly?” 

 

“In front of a...Subway!” Belle grinned as she saw her favorite restaurant. She loved the subs from that place, and had even eaten one the week before. 

 

“Belle?” The redhead asked confusedly into her phone. She didn’t understand why a subway was so fascinating to her girlfriend. “Sweetheart, do you know what terminal you’re on?”

 

“Oh, uh.” The petite woman scanned her surroundings, trying to find what Zelena was asking her for. “It’s 7, I think.” Belle responded as she saw a sign on one of the walls. Even if many things were similar to the ones in Australia, others were not, and it caused Belle to slightly panic, because she had no idea what she was doing. 

 

“Stay there, Belle. I’m coming for you.”

 

“I believe that is what she said.”

A moment of silence passed between them, neither actually believing that Belle had made this joke. Belle on her part was surprised she had pulled it off without claiming victory. She loved the jokes, but she had never made one in her life, and Zelena knew that. Which bring us to Zelena, who was baffled by what Belle had just said. She was actually proud of her girlfriend for finally making  joke, but at the same time wondered if this was still Belle, the sweet and shy bookworm that never dared make a dirty joke.

 

“I’ll be there in a few minutes. You can sit down if you wish.” That was all Zelena said as she hung up the phone. 

 

Just as the line went dead, Zelena let out a laugh. She knew that Belle was really cute both physically and intellectually, but sometimes she surprised her with all of that cuteness. 

 

Zelena walked through the halls of the airport in search for terminal 7. She was let through some gates, just as long as an officer was nearby watching her. Just as Zelena turned and walked into the hallway with all the restaurants, she was pushed into a swarm of people walking in every direction. Hoping that Belle would see her, Zelena raised the sign high and clutched it tightly so it wouldn’t fall.  _ Bookworm,  _ the sign read. It was filled with rainbow and unicorn stickers. Something cute for the cutie. 

 

“Zelena?” A small Australian voice was heard from a few feet in front of the redhead. She quickly lowered the sign and took a few steps forward. Her heart was beating wildly, and she couldn’t help but feel butterflies in her stomach. Just as the crowd cleared away, they stared at each other from about 10 feet away, too stunned to move. “Zelena!” 

 

Belle rushed towards her girlfriend, who now seemed to understand what went on and held her arms open. The brunette jumped at the very last second and was caught by Zelena’s arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around the taller woman, just like a koala bear. 

 

“You’re actually here.” Belle whispered as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Zelena’s neck. She placed a soft kiss on the skin, hoping that this wasn’t some sort of dream. “I can’t believe this is finally happening.”

 

“I can’t believe it either. I have wanted this moment to become true for the longest time. Now that I finally have you here with me, I have no idea what to feel.” Tears sprung out of Zelena’s blue eyes as she held on tightly to her girlfriend. She knew that people would be staring at them, but she couldn’t care less. All that mattered right now was Belle.

 

“Just feel my love for you.” Just as Belle finished saying this, she leaned forward and connected her lips together. It felt unreal for both of them, but they enjoyed it thoroughly. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter! I really want to stress how OOC the characters in my fic will be, but it is for the best.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or any of these characters
> 
> Enjoy!

 

"I still can't believe you are finally here." Zelena beamed as she looked at Belle. Words could not explain how happy she felt at this very moment. She could feel permanent butterflies in her stomach because of Belle. Talking to her online was one thing, but seeing her in person and being able to touch her, that was another.

"I know! I am so happy to be here with you." Belle said as she put her hand on top of Zelena's. She gave her a smile and turned forward, studying the skyscrapers that made the city of New York. "It's beautiful."

"It may seem beautiful, but walking around the city or using the subway isn't so pretty." Zelena told her girlfriend as she turned the car on a corner. She enjoyed showing Belle the city. Most of all, she enjoyed the sparkle on Belle's breathtaking blue eyes as she looked at the buildings and the people of New York.

"I like it. It gives everything a sense of adventure." The brunette explained. "It's fascinating."

"You're fascinating." Zelena quickly eyed Belle before focusing on the road before her.

Belle giggled like a baby being tickled and blushed deeply. "You are too."

A moment of comfortable silence passed, and both women enjoyed it alongside one another. They didn't know how to explain it, but they felt as if this was the definition of perfection. Being together like this, it made them whole. They made each other smile since the day they met, and it almost felt like True Love.

"So, uh, is your apartment far away?" The shorter woman wondered as she turned to face Zelena.

"Actually, we are already here." The car abruptly stopped, and Zelena immediately vacated it. She ran to the passenger side, and opened the door for Belle. "M'lady."

"How chivalrous of you, Miss Mills." Belle laughed as she stepped out of the vehicle. She noticed Zelena walking towards the back of the car, and knew what she was about to do. "Z! You don't have to carry my bags for me. I'm a big girl."

"You are the guest, Belle." Zelena twirled and looked at her girlfriend. She took the woman's hands in her own, and gave them a firm squeeze. "Let me do this for you, sweetheart."

"Ok, but when we go out, I am buying." Belle raised her eyebrow and walked into the building complex, leaving a slightly stunned Zelena behind.

* * *

"So they're not gay?" Belle asked for the hundredth time. She stared at the TV screen, her eyes carefully scanning the scene that unfolded. The petite woman saw how on the show they watched, a tall brunette woman with toned skin hug a smaller dirty blonde woman from behind.

"Nope." Zelena took a small bunch of popcorn to her mouth. She flatly looked at the screen alongside her girlfriend, having already watched this episode.

"How?! They are the definition of gay. This is so infuriating." The Australian woman huffed in frustration as she sank deeper onto the couch. She grabbed the blanket around her and wrapped her around herself tighter, mumbling something about her 'gaydar' never being wrong.

The redhead chuckled at Belle's antics and put her hand on her shoulder as if she felt her pain. "I know. Rizzles should've been canon." She said and recalled how many times she had almost broke her TV because of the obvious attraction never being pointed out on the show.

"Hmn it should be called Rizzoli  _on_ Isles rather than Rizzoli and Isles." Belle shook her head, still in disbelief of how a perfect opportunity to make these two women a couple was thrown right out the window.

"That sounds more like a show they would put at midnight on the porn channel." The taller blue-eyed woman nonchalantly commented.

"You have a porn channel?" That piqued the brunette's interest to another level.

"Maybe." Zelena drawled the word for a few seconds.

"I guess you wouldn't want me checking, now would you?" Belle spoke with a tone of innocence, while her hands clutched the TV remote and scrolled through the many channels.

"Belle!" Zelena went to grab the remote as she realized her girlfriend's intentions. She practically threw herself on top of Belle in order to retrieve the controller. Fighting against Belle over the objected may have seemed as an easy feat, but it ended up being more difficult then Zelena would've thought.

"C'mon live a little." Belle giggled as she pressed a button, which caused the porn channel to come alive. Moans, which most likely came from a woman, sounded across the room. Both women turned to face the screen, and their eyes became wide as they saw the explicit images of two females in bed together. Zelena and Belle were too stunned to move or say anything.

Finally, Zelena took action. "Oh I live a lot." With that, she took the remote and turned the TV off. A short moment of silence fell upon them, and neither moved nor made a single sound.

"I know this is totally of topic, but I wanted to talk to you about something." Zelena spoke with a slight tremble in her voice as she shifted on top of Belle and sat back down on her side of the comfortable couch.

"What is it?" Belle asked, truly curious as to what she was about to find out. "Please tell me it's not something bad."

"It is kind of bad in my opinion." The redhead admitted, not wanting to talk to Belle about this since the woman had arrived today.

"Spit it out, Z."

"My family wants to meet you." Zelena announced in a small voice. She hadn't wanted to tell Belle about this, mostly because her family was mental. Her mother was nice, but she had no sense of propriety, which was a huge problem. Regina, her older sister, was another level of sassiness. She would always retort in a smart-ass way. On the other hand, her father, Henry, was a very heartwarming person, and Zelena had no doubt that Belle would connect with him immediately since they both shared a love for book and adventures.

"Is that really what you were afraid to ask me?" Belle uttered, her voice full of surprise. "I would love to meet your family, Z."

"You say that now, but when you meet them, instead of wanting to run to the hills, you'll want to run from the Mills." Zelena replied, her expression serious.

"I'm sure you're just exaggerating." The shorter woman claimed as she scooted closer to her girlfriend and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Nu uh." Was the response she got.

"Are they really that bad?" Belle hoped Zelena was joking, because it made her nervous to think about how bad the Mills family was.

"No, they are worse."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been awhile since I last updated this fic, and I'm sorry. I've been really lazy and I actually re-wrote this chapter many times, but I was never pleased with the result until now. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

"You must be Belle." Cora Mills spoke in a low tone as she studied the younger brunette's face. She squinted as she stared at her, her eyes moving up and down. "Zelena she is perfect!" Cora smiled widely and moved to give her daughter's girlfriend a hug. "Welcome to the family Belle."

"Mother!" Zelena exclaimed, her voice filled with bewilderment. "I would be thankful if you didn't suffocate my girlfriend to death." She acted sassy, as she always has, but inside, Zelena was gleeful because her mother seemed to really like Belle.

"Hello Mrs. Mills." Belle greeted her future, hopefully, mother-in-law. She didn't care that Cora had hugged her very tightly because Zelena had hugged her way tighter when they saw each other at the airport. "As you already know, I am Belle."

"Please," the matriarch of the Mills family said as they walked towards the living room, "call me Cora."

* * *

"You must be Belle." Regina smiled from her place in the couch, her arms wrapped around a sleeping baby Henry.

"And you must be Regina." Belle responded while wearing a grin similar to Regina's. She looked at what the short haired brunette held in her arms, and almost squealed at the sight of the baby. "This little man must be Henry." Belle sat next to Regina and beamed at the baby. "He is so cute."

"Would you like to hold him?" Regina asked Belle. She truly liked the younger woman, mostly because she was a great influence on her sister. Before meeting Belle, Zelena was a snappy and sassy bitch, or so Regina had heard during their years in high school. She would always show off her wealth and act as if she was the best, but then Belle came along. The change had been gradual, and very surprising. Thanks to Belle, Zelena had learned to be more compassionate, and actually think about others too. Just a few years ago, the redhead's only wish was to buy a house and live off of the family, not caring about anything else. Now, she was almost done with college and would be graduating soon.

"Yes, please." The Australian woman was given the child, and she carefully took him in her arms. While holding baby Henry, she became oblivious of her surroundings and never noticed Zelena looking at her.

_She's perfect._ Zelena thought as she studied Belle. As she saw Belle holding the baby, images of them having kids and getting married filled her head. She hummed softly and smiled slightly. The redhead was so in love with Belle, that te thought of them getting married and having kids felt natural.  _I am so lucky to have her._

Finally, Belle noticed Zelena looking at her, and asked, "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, my love, you are perfect." The taller woman pressed her lips against Belle's cheek, which was now tinted in a shade of light pink, and then whispered, "You are so, so perfect."

In the other side of the room, Cora Mills sat, witnessing the event in front of her with amazement. She saw how much those two women loved esch other, and almost cried of happiness at the thought that Zelena had found "the one."

Regina stood from her place in the coh and walked up to her mother, whose cheeks were marked with fresh tear tracks.

"They are perfect for each other." Regina pointed out. She glanced back at her sister and Belle. They were playing with Henry, and an image popped into her head of her sister starting a family with Belle.

"Yes they are." Cora smiled widely. She was happy for them, she really was. The only reason why she was crying is because she was sad that her babies had grown to quickly. "They really do grow up so fast."

"Yes," Regina looked at her son, "they do."

* * *

"Well that wasn't so bad." Belle was the first one to speak as they got inside of Zelena's car. "I really liked your family, they were very nice."

"Surprisingly they were." Zelena responded souding surprised. "I thought they were going to embarrass me by telling you stories of my childhood."

"Well, Regina did promise to text me some stories…" Belle whispered with a mischievous grin. She turned to her girlfriend, hoping she had heard her.

"WHAT?!" Zelena's eyes almost popped out as she heard that.

"Nothing." The brunette tried to hide her amusement by turning to the window, but it was in vain. She started laughing loudly, her face reddening by the second.

"Belle Amelia French, you better not have said what I thought you did. If you did, then you will be severely punished." The taller blue-eyed woman explained with a threatening tone.

Belle held her head high at Zelena, almost as if she was challenging her. "Why will I be punished?" The Australian woman questioned with a fake innocent tone. "I didn't do anything." She shrugged her shoulders and gave Zelena an unsure look.

"Ugh, woman you will be the death of me." The redhead turned on her car and drove away from her parent's house. "Regina better not tell you what happened during my senior year."

"What happened during your senior year?" Belle asked purely curious as to what had happened.

Zelena looked at Belle, not very amused. She sighed, mostly because she hated telling this story. "When I was in high school I was going to ask my math teacher for some help during lunch. So I went to her room and I knock on the door. She didn't answer, but the lights were on so I thought she was inside. I opened the door to find my teacher sitting on top of her desk while the principal was, uh, doing something rather inappropriate with her."

"They were having sex." Belle stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"It sounds so normal when you say it."

"But it is normal."

"It is not normal to find your math teacher and your school's principal doing it in the classroom!" An exasperated Zelena explained.

Belle was about to speak but Zelena quickly cut her off.

"Also it was in the middle of the day! They should've had the decency to do that in their private time." The woman with the British accent rubbed her temples and sighed. "It was very traumatizing."

"I can tell." Belle tenderly touched Zelena's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Did they ever see you there?"

"Oh thank God they did not." Zelena said as her eyes widened. "Bloody hell, if they had seen me I would've been more embarrassed than I already am."

"They were the ones that should be embarrassed." Belle pointed out. "Look on the bright side, you weren't the one who got caught having sex inside a classroom."

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better." Zelena chuckled at Belle's comment. "You have a nice sense of humor, French."

"That's why you love me, Mills." Belle smiled from her place in the car.

"And for much more."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to put out the next chapter as soon as I can :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longtime since an update, I know! I hope to finally get back on track and try to write as much as possible while still doing a good job. Anyways, here it is finally, the 5th chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Also if you want to follow my Tumblr and send me any prompts you want me to write, it’s @keepingupwithlanaparrilla)

Towering skyscrapers covered the sky, as seen from the ground view. The sky was blue as a sapphire stone with barely any clouds covering the sunlight that shone down on the atmosphere. People stode from all sides of the buildings and dozens of cars covered the now non-visible streets. It was a perfect normal and sunny day in New York City.

"So where are we going today." The petite woman asked her companion as they lay in bed together. She shifted and faced the other woman, her eyes still slightly closed from having to wake up just minutes before.

An arm circled around her partner's slim waist and she decided to move closer to her, their body heat working to keep them warmer than before. The ginger woman opened her eyes and glanced at her other half. She yawned and then said in a groggy voice, "I was thinking we could go for another walk around the city. Then at night we could go to Times Square. It's always packed but it's something you cannot leave without seeing."

"Sounds good to me." Belle leaned in and pressed her lips against Zelena's tinted cheek. She then nuzzled her nose against the skin while continuing to kiss the woman tenderly.

Though they had not "sleep together" yet, they still shared a bed at night. The unspoken topic was crawling a their skin mainly because they didn't know how the other felt about sharing their first time with each other. They haven't brought it up, but it was something that they would surely have to discuss just before Belle left for Australia in a few days.

The redhead chuckled softly as she started feeling ticklish from her girlfriend's mouth against her skin. "You better stop it or else we'll never get out of the bed."

"I can't. You're just too kissable." Zelena turned and nuzzled her nose against Belle's rosy one. "I love you so much." She announced in a whisper meant for the brunette.

The woman's response was simple, yet it meant so much. "I love you too."

* * *

 

"It looks amazing!" Belle's voice was filled with pure excitement as she said this. She pointed at the large Statue of Liberty with a twinkle on her face.

"I know. I wish we could've gone there." Zelena said as she laid her hand on her girlfriend's lower back. The simple touch was enough to send shockwaves through Belle's body.

She still was at a loss of words because she now had Zelena right there in front of her. After all the numerous FaceTime calls and lovely text messages she finally had her with her.

"Gross." A voice sounded with pure disgust from behind the two women. They thought nothing of it, since they believed it had nothing to do with them, but then the voice came again. "I hate that sexy girls like you two turn into dykes nowadays. You just haven't found a good dick so you lower yourself to scissor with each other."

Zelena's eyes widened with rage as she heard this. Her hand clenched against Belle's back in a fist. On the other hand, the brunette gulped down the tight knot in her throat as a wave of despair inside of her.

"Excuse me?" Zelena turned to the man with a look that could kill. She gritted her teeth in anger as she stared at the despicable human being. _THE NERVE!_ The redhead thought with her furiousness growing by the second.

"You heard me, ugly dyke." The man laughed devilishly as her pointed towards the two angered women.

Luckily the ferry ride was just coming to an end and Belle noticed this. She grabbed her girlfriend's hand and made a quick work to drag her towards the other side of the ferry, which was miraculously facing the nearby docks. They could feel everyone's eyes on them but didn't dare to look at them.

Embarrassment and anger were the only feelings that both women faced. Of course, they knew that some would disapprove of them if they walked out holding hands or kissing, but never thought that someone would actually go off.

"It's okay, Z. He's just an asshole that's all." Belle smiled up sadly at her lover. "Don't get upset over him. We're okay and we will still be together no matter anyone's opinions." She intertwined their fingers together while saying this.

"This is why I love you so much." Zelena stated profoundly. "You don't care about what anyone says and you're still so calm by doing so. Belle, I am so lucky to have you." The redhead leaned downwards and pressed her lips against the petite woman's tinted cheek. "You are an amazing and beautiful human being."

"You too Zelena, you too."


	6. Chapter 6

The room was dark as they entered it together. It contained a king sized bed, mainly since Zelena slept like a starfish, a walk-in closet with numerous clothing articles inside, two bedside tables with lamps and other articles on them, and a mahogany vanity table, one which Zelena used numerous times a week. There were white curtains decorating the windows, which were being penetrated by the light shone down by the full moon. Pictures were set across the room, some that had continued on from the living room. They mainly included Zelena, her family, and friends. Many had the redhead smiling full heartedly, and that smile was what made Belle’s heart clench. She did not wish to go, never. The woman wanted to stay in her lover’s arms forever because she knew she would be protected, and she would to do the same with her. 

 

The front door of the apartment unlocked swiftly as two women struggled inside. They clutched onto one another’s figures, holding onto dear life. The taller woman looked down at the other person, ripping her kind soul with her piercing blue eyes. The brunette’s breath became ragged as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against pink soft ones. Her mind blanked out and the world stopped. Even if it was a kiss with no tongue, groping, or frantic twisting of the head, it was a fantastic experience for them both. 

 

Just as their lips separated for a moment, they stared at each other in silence. The first one to make a move was Zelena. She rapidly closed the door behind them and pressed the shorter woman against the light frame of wood. Their lips met again for a fierce, yet loving kiss. This time, the redhead’s tongue darted out from her mouth and requested access inside Belle’s, which was quickly granted in the mix of want and need. A hand came to rest on the Australian woman’s hip to hold her in place while the other one was set just besides her head which helped Zelena balance herself. Both made out more, their lust growing by the second. 

 

Their heartbeats quickened as their lips came together time after time. They fought again and again for dominance, but Zelena always took the lead. Her fierce nature was nothing to be messed with, unless you were Belle. She was the keeper of the beast that was her redhead. 

 

“Bed.” The petite woman mumbled softly against the pair of lips. She breathed out before capturing them it her own. 

 

A pair of arms came down and pressed against her backside, ordering her upwards. Zelena picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, just like a lion would carry its prey back to the cage. Crackling, the door for the bedroom opened and Zelena stepped inside, her mind in another world, more specifically, one named Belle. 

 

The shorter woman was tenderly dropped on the bed. Immediately, though, a body shifted on top of her and started pulling at her clothes. Slender arms hugged around her waist and kept her down. She felt a tongue traveling from her neck to beneath her ear in a slow and sensual manner. The lips that she had just been kissing less than a minute ago took her earlobe between them and started sucking without remorse. 

 

“Ahh Zelena!” Belle gasped out as she now felt teeth bringing her to pleasure. She had never felt this way before, since this was her and Zelena’s first time. It made her wonder though, how was Zelena this good when she had never done this before? At the moment she did not care though, she was too busy enjoying the feeling of her lover pressing her whole body against hers and touching her in places one normally would not. But of course, that rational part of her could never leave her. “W-wait..”

 

Zelena’s eyes widened and she immediately stopped her actions. She propped herself up and straddled the woman beneath her. Her whole body started shaking as she realized she had gotten too lost in between the kisses and touches that she had forgotten it was the night they would both lose their virginities. 

 

“Oh Belle I am so sorry! I have no idea what came over me I sw-” The redhead was about to go rambling on but was immediately stopped by her girlfriend. The other woman had set her hand on her thigh reassuringly. It eventually helped calm Zelena.

 

“It’s alright, honey. It’s just that I’m a bit anxious that’s all.” Belle stated as she started making imaginary circles on her lover’s thigh to reassure her that everything was alright. “I think the first step should just be us undressing. Then we can  _ both _ do the work from there.”

 

Zelena only smiled and nodded. She began by tearing her shirt off, then proceeded to move to the foot of the bed in order to peel off her black jeans. Just as her arms reached behind her to get rid of her bra, the taller woman felt a pair of similarly piercing set of blue eyes gaping at her. When she turned and devilishly smirked, the woman had started blushing madly. 

 

“Hm, would you liked to do the honors, my love?” Zelena questioned. Already knowing the answer, she faced away from her lover and moved her hair out of the way. She sensed how nervous, yet turned on, the one woman was from this short distance. “Come on, Belle. I don’t bite...not yet at least.” 

 

The bed shifted and Belle proceeded to stop right behind the redhead. Her hands fought against the hooks of the dark lacy black bra, but finally she came out victorious. She unclasped the piece of fabric and let it fall from Zelena’s body an a lavish manner.

 

“Ah, thank you my dear. Although I know it is not good for my health I still like it very  _ tight _ around me.” The taller blue-eyed woman breathed out while eying behind her to witnessBelle’s reaction. It was all worth it to see how the petite woman squirmed under her gaze. She then turned, her chest now uncovered, and watched as the brunette's eyes widened with lust. “You’re so adorable.”

 

“Z-zelena.” Belle gulped as she leaned back, her head hitting the pillows, while the other woman approached her on all fours. There was a tug against her shirt, and then it was pulled upwards, leaving her body in a swift movement. “Take it all off.” And she did. Her bottoms were next, along with her now soaked underwear. The dominant woman finished by taking the brunette’s bra off, her own underwear following along. At the end, they were both naked as the day they were born. 

 

Once again, Zelena was on top of Belle. Her slender limbs made her lover stay in place and helped her as she leaned down to capture a soft pair of lips that were waiting for her to do so. Just like before, they both started fight for dominance, only this time Belle gave in far too quickly. She let Zelena take the lead, feeling her starting to nip the side of her neck with her mind set on  marking her property. 

 

“You are beautiful, my princess.” It was a muffled whisper against the Australian woman’s creamy skin. “I can’t believe that I finally can do this with you. Ever since our first conversation I knew how much you meant to me, and now I can finally show you. You have changed me into such a better person. I have no idea how to thank you for everything. I love you so much Belle French, and I want to make love to you.” 

 

“Make love with me, my dear.” Belle breathed out as she felt a slender finger come into contact with her now drenched pussy. It penetrated her, going painfully slow as it did. Her walls clenched against it, devouring it as it went deeper. The brunette quivered against Zelena’s warm body as she felt the slim digit hit her insides with more force.  _ Two can play that game,  _ she thought as her right hand slid down the redhead’s tall frame and touched her as she was being touched. The then followed up with, “I want you to feel good too.” 

 

Both women moved together at a slow, yet forceful pace. They began leaving trails of kisses along each other’s physiques, nipping their now slightly sweating bodies, and marking their territory on each other’s skin. Their hands did not stay still either. With their opposing hands they began exploring the unexplored. Searching for different hidden stops that would drive the other mad. 

 

More fingers were eventually added, as Zelena started and Belle followed as fit. They kept penetrating each other, moving their skillful fingers and showing just how much they loved and needed one another. Moans and whimpers filled the whole apartment like the New York Philharmonic did to a symphony hall. They fed on each other’s caresses and energy while giving it back and forth. Their bodies were connected as if they had always been that way. They were meant for each other, and now they had finally realized that. 

 

“More, Belle, more!” Zelena he pleaded and she got what she asked for. Belle shoved yes another finger and pleasured her girlfriend more. Just as she did this, she did the same to her. Being close to their climax had caused them to become more intense, more primal. Hands flew everywhere as did mouths. They touched, clawed, pulled, nipped on each other’s bodies, sounding rough yet feeling tender and passionate. 

 

“I think I’m going to come.” Belle was able to choke out, her breath becoming intensely ragged. She felt like she was going to explode in pleasure because of how turned on she now was. Never had she experienced anything like this. 

 

“Ah me too!” Zelena groaned in an eager tone. She felt her walls clenching against Belle’s fingers, and felt her lover’s did the same against her own. 

 

They came undone in each other's embrace. They clutched one another, silently promising to never let go, not even after the end of time. Their lips met as they came down from their peaks. The feeling of Belle’s nails digging into the skin of Zelena’s arms hurt no one, as they were too tangled in between themselves. 

 

“Belle...are you alright?” The redhead asked with a hint of worriedness in her voice. She had removed her fingers from inside the petite woman, and the brunette had done the same for her, but seemed to be slightly unresponsive. Her chest moved up and down of course, but it had seemed as if she had blacked out. 

 

Out of nowhere, a small joyous chuckle sounded across the room, capturing Zelena’s attention very well. It came from a now sleepy Belle, who looked more beautiful than ever. Her hair was slightly disheveled, but her face glowed more than the stars ever would. She smiled, but not just any smile, it was one filled with tremendous amounts of love for her one and only Zelena Mills.

 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” The Australian woman asked rhetorically. “Because I feel the need to tell you every single second. I love you so much Zelena Kelly Mills.” 

 

“I love you too, Belle Lacey French.” Zelena responded in the same loving tone. She shifted and brought a blanket to cover their naked bodies. 

 

“I hate my middle name. It doesn’t even go with my first one.” Belle’s groggy voice sounded. She yawned and cuddled close to Zelena’s body. 

 

“I know, honey, I know. I also know that you are about to pass out of tiredness.” The taller figure wrapped her arms protectively around her lover and nuzzled her face against the forest of brown locks. She inhaled the woman’s scent, already knowing that it was her signature one. “Just go to sleep, I’m sure we’ll get a lot more time to discuss it tomorrow.” 

 

“Good night, Z.” 

 

“Good night, my princess. Sweet dreams.” 

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end of the ride my friends. Thank you to everyone who followed this story, left a favorite, and took time to post a review. It makes me so happy to see that now more and more people are shipping this amazing couple with two beautiful and strong underrated women. So for the last time in this fic…
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!

 

 

“I don’t want to go.”

 

It was the last morning before mourning. It was spent laying in bed caressing each other like it was the last day on Earth. Their limbs were tangled against around each other’s figures. It has hard to tell where Zelena’s body ended and Belle’s started. Brown locks shifted as Belle started nuzzling her cheek against her lover’s uncovered neck. She planted a kiss, which immediately turned to two, then before she knew it, she was practically sucking the life off of Zelena.

 

As Zelena heard this, she opened her eyes and slide her hand to cup her girlfriend’s smooth face, silently ordering her to look up. Their eyes met and the redhead’s features softened. Just with a single look into those alluring bright blue eyes hypnotized her completely. She gave a sad smile as she thought of how much she would miss getting lost in them.

 

“I know.” The taller woman mustered out in a small voice. This time she was the one that hid beneath the forest of dark curls. She hugged her beloved tighty, her mantra becoming ‘I love you’ mixed with an occasional ‘don’t go.’

 

“God I don’t think I have the willpower to actually go. Someone will probably have to drag me into the plane.” Light laughter cleared the negative feeling in the air. Both could get a clear image in their heads of Belle getting dragged by TSA.

 

“And I’d probably cry a lot.” The redhead’s voice seemed serious, but Belle was able to break through her shield and see how heartbroken she was. Her hand found Zelena’s and she intertwined their fingers.

 

“Don’t cry, my love.” Belle wiped a tear from her lover’s face, giving her a sad smile after she did. A knot formed in her throat as she witnessed for the first time her girlfriend crying. She closed her eyes and tried hiding her now teary face. A whisper came from her saying,  “You look so pretty when you don’t. I mean you’re always pretty but I’d feel horrible if you did.”

 

“God, look at us. We are crying messes.” Zelena tried her best to crack a joke to at least put a tiny smile on her companion’s face, and she succeeded. She gulped down her next wave of tears and decided to try and make the most of her last hours with Belle. “What do you want to do today princess?”

 

Belle shifted, her back now touching the mattress as she faced away from Zelena. She squinted her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling, her mind racing as she thought of ideas for today’s activities.

 

“I think we should just stay here and order pizza. My plane leaves at 8pm, so we have enough time to just sit around and do nothing around each other.”

 

“I like the sound of that.” The taller woman said and then leaned forward to press a kiss against her partner’s rosy cheek. She nuzzled her nose against it, and sighed just before saying something else. “The only catch is that we must not cry during the course of the day.”

 

“Hey you started it!”

* * *

  
“I love pizza.”Zelena stated as she took a mouthful of the greasy food. She chewed on the piece that she bit off, using her other hand to grab her glass full of soda for later use. As she swallowed her food, Zelena became slightly thirsty and decided to drink some of her soda. She enjoyed how the bubbly liquid make its way down her throat, making her feel a ticklish sensation. “It’s so good and greasy. It also reminds me of you.”

 

“I don’t know if I should be taking that as a compliment or to be highly offended that I remind you of pizza.” Belle chuckled as she ate her own slice, making a mental note to not eat too much, since she had been looking very much forward to eating dessert.

 

“Probably both.” The redhead responded in all honesty. She shifted on the spot as she tried to scooch closer to Belle. Her hand then covered her lover’s and intertwined their fingers. “You always make me feel better when I’m down. You’re always there for me when no one else is. You don’t mind that I bitch to you about all my problems. I really like that I can trust you this much. I love you...oh and I love you too Belle.”

 

“I can’t believe you.” The brunette feigned offense as she stared with her mouth open at her girlfriend. “You are cheating on me with pizza? How could you? Is it really that irresistible?” She tried doing her best soap opera impression, and surprisingly succeeded very well.

 

“Belle it’s not what you think.” Zelena retorted as she played along Belle’s game. “I...I’m pregnant with the pizza’s baby.”

 

“Okay now you’re just pushing it.” Belle giggled, cutting their soap opera game short.

 

“That’s what she said.” The response was slightly muffled by the cup that covered a part of the taller woman’s features.

 

“Zelena!”

 

“Belle!”

 

“You are being really dirty.” Belle stared accusingly at her lover. She crossed her arms at her chest and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her.

 

“Oh shut up. You know you love me just the way I am.” Zelena pouted as she draped her arms around Belle’s slim waist. “Plus, I don’t think you mind me being dirty.” She purred into her lover’s ear, knowing full well what she was causing the other woman to feel.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Mills.”

* * *

 

“You’re numb. You’re tired. You can’t seem to do anything. You want to give up. Well, I’m here to say, please. Just one more push, just one shower, one tiny task, one more day of looking after yourself. It’s hard, but I’ll be here on the other end, I’ll be there when you leave for your plane tonight and picture me, with the biggest smile on my face, as you fly all over the sky. One more, for me, for you.”

 

She felt two arms clutch her, holding her onto dear life. It made her feel safe, but of course it did. This was her beloved after all. The pair or arms carried her towards the bathroom, setting her down to sit on the edge of the bathtub. Her clothes were pulled at by strong slender arms who protected her no matter what. They made her feel safe, even if this feeling had just started a few days ago. She never wanted them to let her go, nor did she wish to leave herself.

 

“I-I need you.” Her voice cried for the woman, pleading her to somehow save her from ever leaving. “Even if I have spent so little here, I now need you. I depend on you. No one has ever made me as happy as you Zelena.”

 

“You act like this is goodbye forever. Hey, we’ll still text, talk on the phone, and video chat. I’m not losing you, and you are not losing me.” The British woman intertwined her fingers with her brunette. “If it makes you feel better you can take my favorite sweatshirt.” She smiled as she noticed how lovely her girlfriend saw after her comment. It brought joy to her heart and butterflies to her stomach.

 

“You would do that for me?” Belle asked while wiping her tears off her eyes.

 

“Of course, Belle. You know I’d do anything for you.” Zelena giggled and gave her lover a sweet smile. “Stay right here, I’ll be right back.”

 

Zelena gave Belle’s hand one last squeeze and stood up on the marble floor. She walked out of the bathroom, stealing one last glance at the petite woman before leaving her out of sight. The redhead stepped into her room taking in the cool temperature of the atmosphere. She made her way to the closet, how ironic really, and took out her favorite black fluffy sweatshirt. Rushing back to the bathroom to be alongside her beloved once again, Zelena almost tripped with a door and even the floor itself.

 

“Here you go.” The tall woman breathed out as she handed the clothing article to her girlfriend. “Now let’s get you in the shower.”

* * *

“Are you ready?” Zelena asked as the other woman entered her Prius. She smile as she saw how the brunette was dressed. Her favorite sweatshirt adorned the woman’s perfect body. It had a Starbucks Coffee logo on the middle. Her brown hair was tied up in a braid which laid on Belle’s clothed shoulder. She wore grey sweatpants and red high converse sneakers.

 

“Yep.” Belle nodded and set her backpack down on the floor right along her feet. “God, I can’t believe I’m going to be in Australia in almost a day.”

 

“It’s going to be different without you here. I’m not going to have someone I can bitch to 24/7.” Zelena explained as she drove around the strangely vacant streets of New York City.

 

“We’ve already been doing that since we started talking, how come it’s different n...oh the timezones.”

 

“Time Zones’ a bitch.” Zelena punctuated the word “bitch” for obvious reasons.

 

Belle turned to her lover and chuckled. “You really like saying bitch, right?”

 

“Maybe.” The taller woman shrugged with a devilish smirk covering her features. “Sounds better when you say it though.”

 

“Liar.” Belle pouted since she herself believed that Zelena’s pronunciation of the word was just magnificent. She decided to switch up the conversation and rather get herself lost in her thoughts while music played on the background. “Okay let me listen to American radio one last time.”

 

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can’t live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

 

The sound of Rihanna’s majestic voice sounded through the speakers of the car. Her words panged at both of the present women’s chests with a pain that could not be explained. They both decided it was easier to sit back and take it all in, even if that cause either of them to cry.

 

A tear came down from Belle’s now tinted cheek. She gulped a knot down from her throat and kept her eyes focused on the road ahead of her. A hand clutched her own, causing her to turn to its owner.

 

“It’s going to be okay, I promise.” Zelena’s slender fingers made imaginary circles around the palm of Belle’s hand. They traced down the present lines, stopping for a second so Zelena could bring her girlfriend’s hand up to plant a loving kiss on it, then resumed their given task. “Just know that this isn’t goodbye forever.”

 

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh ‘cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny you’re the broken one but I’m the only one who needed saving_

_‘Cause when you never see the light it’s hard to know which one of us is caving_

 

“I know that.” Belle smiled sadly then intertwined her fingers with Zelena’s for the hundredth time that night. In the background she could hear the song that slowly tore her apart. “To be honest, it’s kinda ironic that this song it playing.”

 

“Would you stay?” The redhead blurted out, immediately regretting it. Though, as seconds passed, a surprising surge of confidence came to her. “Would you stay if I asked you to? I know this is just the first time we’ve se-”

 

“I would.” Was Belle’s plain answer. “You know I’d do anything for you.”

* * *

“Well...we’re here.” Zelena announced unenthusiastically as she finished parking her car at the JFK airport garage. “I never thought I’d hate this place as much as I do now.”

 

“Me neither.” Belle responded in the same monotone voice.

 

Zelena sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt. She waited for Belle to do the same in order to speak. “Let’s get you to your plane then.”

 

The redhead exited the vehicle, her girlfriend following right behind her. She popped the trunk and helped Belle carry her luggage. They walked across the street, entering the large building which was full of traffic.

 

“Yay.” The tone in the brunette’s voice was purely dull with a hint of sarcasm going along with it. “Can’t wait to spend more than 10 hours on a plane and have my ass and head hurt for the next few days. I love it.”

 

Zelena bit her lip, guilt entering her as she thought of how lonely Belle would be again without her there physically. She didn’t have any other friends, just colleges from work. It was debilitating to think about her suffering, but it was also as horrible to see her struggling in person.

 

“Hey.” Zelena took ahold of Belle’s arm before she walked any farther away. She closed her eyes for a second, thinking about how her words would come out. “I know this is difficult for you, and I don’t think I can fully understand how lonely you must be back in your home, but I don’t want you to think of you leaving and being miserable because of it. Just think about all the fun we had during your visit. Think about how much of a better ice skater you are compared to me. Think about how beautiful you think I look in person. Think about how much I love you, and how much you love. No matter what happens, Belle...I will always be with you.” She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Belle’s, breathing in the sweet aroma of that Australian perfume she loved wearing.

 

“I will always be with you too.” Belle responded as barely visible tears went down her cheeks, just like many times during this day. The only difference was that this time they were tears of happiness. Happiness over the fact that her girlfriend was beautiful woman both inside and out. “You were wrong though. Home isn’t Australia, it is with you. I feel safe and loved in your arms, and that is something I have never felt before around anyone else.”

 

“Me neither.” Zelena admitted as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the calm moment the had before the emotional storm hit her. The moment was of course ended shortly, mainly since Belle was on the clock.

 

“I..uh…” Belle gulped and shook her head. “I have to go. My plane leaves in half an hour, and there seems to be a very long line to get through customs.”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Zelena broke their embrace and nodded in agreement. She scratched her head, not really knowing how to say goodbye.

 

Belle grabbed all of her luggage, but stayed standing in front of Zelena.

 

“I really don’t know wha-”

 

Zelena cut Belle off by grabbing her face and bringing their lips together for one last kiss. She shut her eyes closed and ignored the tears that stung her face. This would be their last kiss in a long time, most likely months, so she had to let all of her feelings go on this one.

 

“Goodbye sweetheart.” The taller woman took the first step of their emotional farewell.

 

“Goodbye.” Belle responded as she looked up at Zelena’s shining blue eyes. “I promise I’ll call you when I land.”

 

“I love you, bookworm.”

 

“I love you too.” With that, Belle turned around and walked at a moderate pace towards the growing line for customs. Her whole body quivered at the thought of not being able to see her lover, but she remembered what she had been told, and started thinking of the more happy memories between them. She turned to get one last glance at the love of her life, but was slightly disappointed as she saw that the woman had already left the building. Her heart clenched at the thought of her green bean crying, but the ace became better as she remembered that she would hear her melodic voice again in less than a day. It gave her hope too that maybe Zelena could come visit her the next time, and would of course have to meet the crazy family of hers. Not as crazy as the Mills though. No family was worse than them.

* * *

 

Belle sat in her seat inside the plane, waiting for it to take off. She looked out the window and admired how beautiful the city of New York looked at night. Although she could only witness a few skyscrapers and she enjoyed how wonderful they looked upon the night with their lights shining proudly. She pictured how Zelena would look now, laying on her bed curled up with an order of onion rings nearby to keep her company. It made her smile to think of how much she had gotten to know Zelena for the past few months, and how lucky she was to call her her girlfriend.

 

The brunette felt her phone vibrate on her lap, a sound which snapped her out of her thoughts. She took it and was surprised to see it was a text message from her one and only green bean.

 

 **Zelena:** _Remember not to talk to strangers or accept any of the candy they offer_

 

Belle chuckled aloud at the woman’s humor and quickly typed a response.

 

 **Belle:** _Too latte (see what I did there) cause Willy Wonka is sitting right next to me and he offered me his whole factory if I gave him my soul_

 

 **Zelena:** _What soul?_

 

 **Belle:** _Haha very funny...I have to go though_

 

 **Zelena:** _So soon?_

 

 **Belle:** _Yes, we’re about to take off_

 

 **Zelena:** _Hmn...I love you_

 

 **Belle:** _Love you too_

 

 **Belle:** _See you on the other side!_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually pretty pumped to write this, mostly because my two main ships from Once are part of it. Reviews are always appreciated ( ͡°з ͡°)


End file.
